Everyday I'm shuffling
by jimjamrn
Summary: The iPod shuffle challenge. The 1st 10 songs that appear on the iPod are used as inpiration to write 10 little ficlets.


Hey there,

what can I say? I'm joining the band wagon and have accepted the iPod shuffle challenge.

It seems the aim is to set your iPod onto shuffle and use the first 10 songs as inspiration to write 10 little ficlets, one story per song.

The rules being: choose a person/couple and base the ficlets around them, for mine it seems to be Linka and Wheeler (mostly Wheeler). You only have the duration of the song to write it, but can go back afterwards to fix up spelling/grammar.

Sooooooo this is my attempt and yes I am a bit of a gleek so thanks to my iPod shuffle I now have to own up to it. The order of the ficlets are written in the order the songs appeared in my shuffling.

Hopefully you enjoy them as much as I did writing them!

Rated for mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or anything of that nature.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to hold your hand – Glee Cast<strong>

The geo-cruiser landed at the sight most devastated by the earthquake.

Everywhere the planeteers looked the buildings were crumbling, people calling out and crying for their lost loved ones.

Wheeler led the way along what once would have been the main road.

He tried unsuccessfully to steer the group away from the area that contained the neat, but steadily growing row of sheet covered bodies.

It couldn't be hidden.

Without a word Linka reached for Wheeler's hand as he went for hers, linking fingers they silently walked on.

**Stop & Stare – One Republic**

He slowly emerged from the surf, lazily making his way up the beach towards the others.

All Linka could do was stare, as everything seemed to enter slow motion.

The water droplets glistened on his well toned muscles. Water was sent flying from his unruly curls as he flicked his head from side to side.

Desire consumed her.

She only realised she was in trouble when it was too late to stop it.

The Frisbee hit her directly on the nose.

Boche moi the pain!

**Complicated – Avril Lavigne**

"Why does it have to be so damned complicated Linka? It's just a present, a little something to say I'm sorry" with a frustrated growl as he turned away from the Russian.

"Oh don't lie Wheeler. You didn't put any thought into it. It's just something you grabbed as an afterthought!"

"Come on babe, it took me.. ages to pick it out for you."

"I doubt that very much"

"Why won't you believe me, I just want you to know I'm sorry"

"Ah huh, well then the next time you say "I'm sorry", you may want to remove the tag that says 'love from Laurie xxx' "

"oh... oops"

**Godspeed (Sweet dreams) – Dixie Chicks**

Linka gazed across the aisle at the man trying to sleep.

He almost died today, and she could have lost him.

He was willing to sacrifice himself, for her.

Sighing she turned away, and watched the rain hit the geo-cruiser's windows.

She heard Wheeler mutter and fidget restlessly in his sleep.

His face showing his dream was causing him distress.

Unbuckling her seatbelt she went to him and gently stroked his hair until he settled.

A look of peace washed over his handsome features.

She lightly placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered "Thank you my Yankee, forever my saviour"

A soft smile relaxed the American's features as the Russian returned to her seat.

**Ticks – Brad Paisley**

"Arghh it itches!"

"Stop it Wheeler you'll make it worse" Linka told him.

"God damn it! It itches like hell Linka" he groaned happily as he rubbed his back against the tree.

"Stop it! You'll make it feel worse"

"It couldn't get worse than this"

"We wouldn't be itchy at all if we didn't take that short cut" Linka pointed out, vigorously scratching her arms.

"How the hell was I ta know there was Poison Ivy on that path. Aww man, this feels soooo gooood"

Linka watched the relief and pleasure wash over the Yankee's face as he used the tree as a scratching post.

With a shrug she found her own tree to use.

That hit the spot.

**Shake it – Metro Station**

"Wheeler stop fooling around and wash the dishes!" snapped the Russian.

"Aww come on babe the dishes ain't goin' nowhere. Dance with me" he smiled cheekily  
>" Nyet , dishes then we dance" casting him a firm look.<p>

"Ok we'll dance **while** we do the dishes?" the blonde laughed as he turned up the volume on the stereo.

The two went to work together, grooving to the beat. But the dishes were quickly forgotten, left floating in the sink, as the couple danced like maniacs around the kitchen to their favourite song.

**Love me if you can – Toby Keith**

One little thing, that's all it takes.

Word it correctly and she reacts every time, blowing it out of proportion.

So why does he do it?

If she was arguing with him, it meant she was noticing him.

She always ignored him unless they were fighting.

Little things were said to give him hope at times, but just as quickly taken away.

Of course he wanted her to love him, but he would accept her hating him.

At least he would be a part of her life in some way.

That's why he provoked her.

But how could he tell her that?

It'll never change and she'll never know.

**Faithfully – Journey**

"Come on babe let's dance" taking the Russian by the hand he led her out into the middle of the dance floor. Slowly they started to sway in time with the soft melody.

"You're beautiful babe, I just want you to know that".

Blushing, Linka smiles back "So do you Yankee. We should have done this ages ago"

"I definitely agree with that!"

Linka gazed lovingly into the Americans eyes as Wheeler lowered his head towards hers.

As he lightly kissed her on the lips, a loud round of applause rung out around the room.

Kwame stood at the front of the room and toasted

"To the bride and groom"

**Last Name – Carrie Underwood**

Linka rolled over trying to block out the bright Las Vegas sunshine from shining in her eyes. She blinked and looked around, trying to remember what happened the previous night.

Her mind was blank.

She sat up, hugging the sheet to her naked body. She turned to the snoring figure lying sprawled next to her, his red unruly hair falling over his face. Linka sucked in a sharp breath running her hands over her face.

Two pieces of metal made contact with her cheeks.

She stared down at them.

Her planeteer ring sat on her right index finger and on the left ring finger, a wedding ring.

She looked at Wheeler horrified.

Slowly she began to remember the dare from the previous night... _oh no, what have I done_...

**Whiskey Lullaby – Brad Paisley**

The dinner plate shattered as it hit the wall.

"If you cooked something decent instead of this shit you call food, then maybe I wouldn't have to raise my voice!" he shoved his back chair, making it scrape along the floor.

Wheeler cringed at the sound and pressed his small body even further against the wall, further away from his dad.

In his drunken state Noah staggered out of the room pushing the remaining dishes from the kitchen bench onto the floor.

"and clean up this shit before I get back"

His mum kept a brave face, refusing to let the tears fall in front of her son.

"He loves me" she whispered to herself as Wheeler quickly left and stood outside the kitchen listening to his mother weep as she cleaned.


End file.
